Clothing theives
by MarieEsmeraldaDumbledore-Black
Summary: 1 shot turned chaptered fic remus/sirius slash remus is taking a shower sirius is terrified of storms and james knows they like eachother what is his plan? what ensues? not good at summaries flames welcome. a lil FLUFFY from old profile
1. Chapter 1

** A/N 1: Hey guys back again I had this little snippet stuck in my head for about two days before I decided that it was time to get rid of it. So here is the first chapter of Clothing Thieves and trust me it is not what you think.**

**A/N 2: Hey everyone I'm back and doing a little bit of revision on some of my earlier stories while I'm in a major hole of writers block so please pay attention to some changes.**

**DISCLAIMER:Not mine if they were Sirius Remus and many others would still be living. tonks would be with charlie. sev would have some one and dumble dor ewould have to serve time for his crimes. though i love the old cook.**

"Hey Remus!" yelled Sirius up the stairs of the boys dormitory.

He wanted to play chess and knew that Remus would always play with him but he wasn't sure if he was out of the shower yet and didn't want to walk in on that. It wasn't because he was embarrassed about looking at other men; he was bisexual for god's sakes. It was because he had the hugest crush on the lycan and was afraid if he walked up there he might be embarrassed because of a certain little problem that seemed to show its self anytime it sensed the wolf in a towel.

"Sirius Orion Black!! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!!" yelled back said boy.

Sirius looked to the other two marauders to say 'as if I would steal his clothes, I'm not that low.' But one look at them told him the entire story.

Peter and James were rolling on the floor with laughter. Sirius glared at them and then went upstairs to help the other wizard.

When he entered the dormitory it was to find a very red faced, very wet, very sexy Remus standing in the middle of the room in only a towel.

Remus was always very self conscious of his body because of the scars he gave himself every full moon. He thought they were ugly and in his mind so was he. But Sirius…

He thought that the scars gave the werewolf a sense of beauty that not even he could achieve. He loved those scars he wanted to run his fingers all over them. '_Bad Sirius keep those thoughts out of your mind right now. He needs you.' _

"Sirius where are my clothes?" the Lycan stated in a dangerous angry tone.

The animagus gulped. The only other time he'd seen Remus this mad was when he had accidentally sent Snape almost to his death at Mooney's hands, not that the snake didn't deserve it in the first place.

"Remy, calm down James and Peter took them but they didn't tell me where they put them." Stated Sirius in calming tones.

"You're lying. I can smell your scent all over my trunk and in it too. And it's new. Now where are my clothes?" stated the calmed werewolf almost pleadingly.

Sirius couldn't tell him that he had stolen a shirt. A shirt that he was wearing at that very moment to keep him close. He figured that if he couldn't have Remus himself, he could always settle for his scent.

But then something occurred to him what if they had levitated the clothes out and put them in his things. James knew that Sirius was in love with the other marauder and saw him rooting through the others trunk as soon as he went into the bathroom.

"Wait a minute." Said Sirius in a determined voice. A voice he only used went he was thinking out a long problem in his head or planning a prank, or in this case figuring one out.

Remus knew this and thought it odd he was figuring out his own prank. That is unless he was telling the truth. But that still didn't explain his love's scent all over his clothes.

Sirius opened his trunk and folded neatly on top were Remus' clothes.

"Here while I go and murder our other friends." Said Sirius as he handed Remus his clothes. He made to go out the door until his wrist was caught from behind.

Remus noticed that Sirius was wearing a sweater over a t-shirt. But not just any t-shirt. HIS favorite t-shirt.

"Siri why are you wearing my t-shirt?" asked the werewolf curiously.

"Umm… well… I" Sirius stuttered and gave up. He understood what the other two had done. Peter did it unknowingly but James was dead the next time the dog saw him.

"Remmy the reason I'm wearing your shirt is because… ilikeyouandjustwantedtobeclosetoyou." Said the animagus all in one breath.

Remus gave him a confused look and said, "I caught everything up to because and from there I'm at a loss."

Sirius took a deep breath looking at his feet and noticing the painful little problem that he wished he could take care of before talking with his love. " I said it's because I like you and I just wanted to be close to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two might be a chapter three if i get enough reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: check Ch 1**

"Your scent calms me down and you know how I am with storms." It was thundering outside and the thunder bothered both of the pups ears but for Sirius it was worse because he was terrified of the lightning as well.

Remus' eyes bulged. '_siri likes me?'_ was all that his brain could process until the animagus began to speak again.

Remus was freaking out but for other reason's than what Siri was thinking about. He was the same way with Sirius. He had had a huge crush on the grim like dog since third year. Now in their Sixth the crush had developed into something more but Remus had been too nervous to act upon his feelings.

"If you don't want to be my friend anymore I understand. I wouldn't want to be my friend knowing that I was straight and he was coming onto me."

Remus rolled his eyes tilted the other's chin up and kissed him full on the lips.

When they broke apart he said "Pads next time be as frank as possible with me and I'll do the same with you I don't want to wait another minute of being apart when I could be with you."

Sirius and Remus kissed once more when Remus pressed his body and full on erection into Sirius'. The other moaned into his mouth and the fell back onto one of the beds.

"maybe I should help you with that?" asked Remus waggeling his eyebrows.

**I know not a Long chapter and I was told that this should be added into another chapter but for purposes of my own I have decided to keep this as a second chapter due to the fact that the next chapter is optional.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's Chapter three and this is a sex scene to warn those who don't like this sort of thing. If you don't skip to next Chapter**

**A/N 2: Just to warn everyone some changes have been alterred in this chapter due to the fact that it didn't turn out how I would like it to.**

**DISCLAIMER: check ch 1 for most but now this is major slash sex scene!!**

"_maybe I should help you with that?" asked Remus waggling his eyebrows._

Sirius looked at Remus like he was nuts. Remus Lupin was actually suggesting that they should do something even though he wasn't sure that they were going out or not.

"Siri if you don't want to I understand." Said Remus seriously.

"No it's just this you is so much different than I expected." Stated the dog confusedly.

Remus chuckled. "so do you want to?" he asked seductively rubbing Sirius' growing erection.

The other boy moaned and Remus unzipped his pants pulling it out in one swift moment.

"Remus how the ohhh." He moaned as Remus' hot warm mouth smoothed over the others throbbing member. He sucked lightly and seductively flicking his tongue across the slit. Then before he popped it out of his mouth he ran his teeth up the underside of his Love's cock elicting a hearty moan from the other boy.

Remus went to quickly remove the towel that was causing a barrier between his and Sirius' throbbing members. But then before he had a chance both of their clothes were vanished and Sirius was smirking holding his wand in one hand. (not that wand you perve). Remus slowly crawled up Sirius' body biting and sucking his entire way up. He stopped at the animagus' neck and suckled on his pulse point. Then he moved up to his love's ear.

"Siri I want you deep inside of me." he whispered before suckling behind his ear.

Before Sirius had a chance to respond Remus pick himself up and sat straight on Sirius' cock. The werewolf and animagus moaned in ecstasy.

"Remus your so tight and warm." Moaned Sirius

"so big… so full…" moaned Remus as Sirius placed his hands on Remus' hips and flipped them.

When he was on top of Remus Sirius began to push in and out of his love grasping Remus' member in his hand and pumping in rhythm with his own. When he pushed in and up a little harder than before Remus cried out in ecstasy. Sirius knew what he hit. He hit the sweet spot. So he went faster feeling himself begin to climax each time hitting that spot. Remus' breathing became labored as did his own when Remus cried out.

"Siri… I'm… ugh." Remus came hard and as his muscles clenched around Sirius member and they both came calling each others names.

When they were laying in Remus' bed in each other's arms under the duvet. James decided it was time to walk in with Peter…


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the final chapter hopefully.**

**DISCLAIMER: see other chapters.**

"Hey Siri did Remus find his cloth.. HOLY SHIT?! I didn't expect you two to do that?!" yelled James.

In the bed Sirius and Remus were blushing uncontrollably. Well Remus was Sirius was sitting there with a smug smirkand his arm around the werewolf pulling him tight to his side.

"What did they... What are they doing in the same bed James?" asked Peter still oblivious.

At that the two in the bed broke out laughing.

"Well Peter you see Remus and I are a couple." Stated Sirius with a straight face.

"A couple a what?" asked peter with a confused look.

"A couple peter as in he is my boyfriend and I am his." Said Remus when he gained control.

"Ok. Wait that means that those noises we heard were…" at that Peter feinted

The other marauders just stood there laughing that is until James saw the two of them kissing and decided to spread the word by running down the stairs into the common room and magnifying his voice to state this speech

"Hello everyone James Potter Here and I have an announcement. Sirius Orion Black is officially off the market and so is Remus Lupin. The two of them are a couple."

Shrieks and awws and yucks resounded through the room and a loud "JAMES" was heard from upstairs as James stated "gotta run." And ran out of the common room.

**Finally finished leave some reviews to tell me what you think.**


End file.
